Baldi's Basics: Field Trip
Baldi's Basics - Field Trip is a demo of what Field Trips will be in the full version, and direct sequel to Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. It features Baldi in a camping outfit and Principal of the Thing in an easter egg. It was released on July 24, 2018 and it can be downloaded from here. This is the second game of Mystman12 Gameplay The player spawns in the school where they can walk outside through the front doors. Outside, the player sees Baldi standing in front of a poorly drawn school bus. When the player walks near the school bus, they will automatically be teleported to a Forest that resembles one of a camping area. Curiously, no other students or faculty aside from Baldi and the player board the bus, potentially signifying that Baldi has singled the player out specifically to go on a field trip alone with them. Once the player and Baldi arrive at the campsite, Baldi will instruct the player to gather firewood and bring it back to the fire. Holding large amounts of wood will weigh the player down significantly, decreasing the amount of time they have to travel from location to location. Firewood will not respawn, so the player will be forced to venture further out into the woods as the game progresses. This makes it incredibly easy to lose sight of the campfire, leaving the player lost with nothing to do but get caught by Baldi. Baldi will typically leave the player alone as long as the fire burns, but will aggressively chase them down should it go out due to neglect. Baldi will elaborate on why he gives chase, a cricket chirp will go deeper and deeper in tone to signify Baldi's arrival, so the player must keep mental tabs on how fueled the fire is. Because following his instructions will keep him docile, Baldi's Basics - Field Trip is the first installment in the series where the player's choices determine whether or not he is a threat. This also somewhat justifies Baldi's actions when he gives chase as the player has failed their objective, however, corporal punishment for failure to maintain a light source, similar to failing a math problem in the first game, is viewable as 'disproportionate retribution'. Provided by Mystman12: In this field trip, you go camping with Baldi. Your goal is to keep the fire alive for three minutes. You can play it safe by throwing small amounts of firewood onto the fire, or you can take a riskier strategy by trying to gather a lot of pieces of firewood and throw them in all at once. Extra fuel gets converted into big points! Of course, in the full game, higher scores will get you better rewards! Controls Provided by Mystman12: Use the WASD keys to move, and the mouse to turn. Left click to pick up firewood and fuel the fire. Hold down shift to run (Keep an eye on your stamina bar!), and press space bar to quickly look behind you. Escape can be used to pause, and can be held for about a second to quit at any time. Trivia * The Principal of the Thing's voice has a more quiet tone than usual when he says "No breaking the fourth wall in the halls". * It is currently unknown why Baldi would take a single student on a camping trip, as typically such an event would involve groups of students and camp counsellors. * The player can break the 4th wall now. Tips * There's a great way to keep the fire going. Get 1 stick at a time. And go to the fire and press R. * Gathering more than ~3 sticks will bog the player down, so an advisable strategy is to collect few at a time. * The sprinting mechanic has been noticeably nerfed and will now slow the player to a crawl if depleted and will not recharge unless the player stays still, two sub-mechanics that were removed in the newest version of Baldi's Basics to make it more beatable. * Listen out for cricket chirping going deeper and get back to the camp to add more fuel. * As soon as you spawn at the campsite, run and collect sticks, because the fire fades at all times. Gallery Magik school bus.png|Let's go camping! VfKYnK.png|A stick. A1KFIp.png|The start of the game. 93FAE3A1-657D-4974-B7D4-87A893CEA026.jpeg|the black box when you go explore Here School. 4F4DD65D-417F-484B-8E8D-3460724BF71B.jpeg|Ditto. 788FD04B-794F-45B6-A408-C9CF2CE730CC.jpeg|Ditto. Kickstarter`.png|The ending when the player got caught by Baldi, or the timer runs out. ForestCampFire.png|The start of the game 2. Baldi-Bus.png|Baldi’s Bus. 1E39A8F5-2D8A-434E-A3CA-AD61D09DCC57.jpeg|The winning screen. Tree.png|A tree, which is scattered around like sticks, and Bear Traps. TrapOpen.png|The Beartrap opened.|link=https://baldis-basics-in-education-and-learning.wikia.com/wiki/Bear_Trap TrapClose.png|The Beartrap closed. FireStatic.png|The Fire. FireWood.png|The Stick.|link=https://baldis-basics-in-education-and-learning.wikia.com/wiki/Sticks Screenshot (51).png|No Breaking the fourth wall in the halls!|link=https://baldis-basics-in-education-and-learning.wikia.com/wiki/Principal_Of_The_Thing Bandicam 2018-07-25 18-47-22-582.jpg|Baldi with his Ruler in the woods. BaldiFTjumpscare.png|Baldi jumpscaring the player. Camping Baldi.png|Baldi in his camping suit. CampSlap.gif|When Baldi smacks his ruler.|link=https://baldis-basics-in-education-and-learning.wikia.com/wiki/Baldi LetsGoCamping.gif|When Baldi talks near the bus and at the fire. FC320ADC-D9D2-4D30-B986-520F92D7E1A2.jpeg|Camping Baldi waving Baldis Camping Trip Icon On a Desktop_sharedassets2 I9TG8HV9UGHCi09.png|Icon on a desktop. Category:Real Life